Nunu/Strategy
Skill usage *Utilizing can enable to constantly harass with and heal with . can also be utilized to trigger more often, especially if laning with a friendly ranged hero like or . * allows to stay in a lane against ranged opponents, especially against which can be destroyed with a single . It also allows to be a very effective jungler due to its healing and true damage. **You can use to heal yourself if a fight is not going your way, or to heal some health if you are trying to escape from an enemy. It can often help you avoid death if you an unit while retreating. * has a 15 second cooldown and lasts for 15 seconds. It can be cast on an ally or minion (or just yourself if jungling) and you receive the same effect. You should always have this active for the attack speed and movement speed steroid. *Due to the high slow and long duration of the slow from , it is often a good idea to get at least one rank early game to help get kills. *You can choose to interrupt early for partial damage if an opponent is about to run out of range. * before with a or the summoner spell (or even both) can lead to a very devastating combo. * can be canceled by crowd control effects such as stun/silence/taunt/etc. Be wary of the enemy champions around you. * has the largest Ability Power ratio in the game (x2.5) - thus making him a very sturdy caster. Stacking up on Ability Power will greatly increase its damage. Laning with will allow their ults to synergize for a mass slow and mass damage AoE. Laning with is a good idea, as his will provide with a better chance of landing the full force of **Because is easily countered by hard CC, it is best to use it in a bush while enemies are baited near the area. The spell particles of its channel cannot be seen unless can be seen, so the enemy will not know what's happening until it is too late. **Alternatively, you can use a or to negate the effects of Crowd control spells. * is most effective when it is used alongside other AoE ultimates such as , or . * is a great jungler but an even better counter-jungler. With , you can steal neutral creeps from the enemy jungler and continue your jungle route as normal. *Playing with teammates that have lots of CC can often result in a definite chance of hitting with his ulti. Build usage * can be built as either an ability power caster, tank, or a DPS. It is not recommended have a mix of all three. *With defensive masteries, runes and a , can be a team's tank without any tank items thanks to his high hp gain. *Because can be interrupted with a silence, stun, etc., a is a very useful item, blocking the first CC application and giving a better chance of completing the channeling. *By combining a caster with a Spell Vamp item like can become impressively resilient, healing over a hundred hp from a single and potentially fully healing with if enough enemies are caught in its area of effect. *Buying a gives some cooldown reduction, more health with his and giving some magic resistance, making him more tanky. **Combining spell vamp with can lead to a very deceptivly tanky due to the double enhanced boost to his as well as the massive heals and can provide. *Buying cooldown reduction items like will allow to spam more often allowing to close the distance in a chase. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies